Endings and Beginnings
by Princess Angel Rose
Summary: As high school is coming to a close, lots of things are going to change. Relationships will end and relationships will begin. Will Cindy be ready?


Disclaimer: No I do not own Jimmy Neutron. You can quote me on that.

Cindy was competitive.

That was obvious. She had to be the best. Sports? A blue ribbon, no less. Talent shows? Trophy, not a medal. School? A first place plaque.

So it was understandable that it bothered her that she was salutatorian.

Second.

But it was all right really. Or, it would be. If _he _wasn't valedictorian. She knew he was a genius. That didn't help. If possible, that made it worse.

All the years of cutting him down, she wasn't trying to degrade so much as she was trying to upgrade herself.

She knew it sounded bullyish, but it really wasn't like that. She didn't have bad self-esteem, not really. She'd always been confident in her abilities, knowing she was the best at just about everything. Until _he_ showed up.

A certified genius, he was. And he was the only one who could make her feel inferior. The competitions, the witty remarks, the taunts—she wasn't trying to make him feel bad. She was just 1) trying to pretend she didn't feel anything towards him and 2) trying to prove to herself that she was good enough for him.

And that was why a tear trickled down her cheek as she sat on a bench, waiting for the ceremony to start.

"Cindy?"

His voice trembled slightly with cautiousness.

"Yeah, Jimmy?"

They were on all right terms, as she wished that she could leave him at least on a good note.

"It's about time to start. You all right?"

"Yeah." She could see him shaking, probably from nervousness from the speech he was soon to deliver. Cindy didn't get it. He wasn't all that great at public speech, but he wasn't that bad.

He didn't look that bad, either.

His hair was still swirly, but it was a different sort of swirly, where it was short and swirled around his ears and the crook of his neck. The blue graduations gown matched his eyes that still sparkled.

He took her hand—his shaking—and led her into the gymnasium. After the whole class went through the line and got their diplomas, the principal announced that the salutatorian, Cynthia Vortex, was about to speak.

"Friends, family, teachers, staff," she recited as she had practiced it so many times. "We thank you. Not just for being here today, but also for helping us to get here. Today—" Her voice trembled, She sucked in a breath, hating what she was to say next. "Today is always thought of, as we travel from kindergarten on up, as an ending, and in a way, it is. We're not kids anymore. And as our childhood is ending, so are some of our relationships. Because of the many of us going to separate colleges, few will remain close. Only a true bond, such as the one between my best friend and myself, will remain intact through the next few years. High school was difficult enough, but we could bear it with our friends to help us stand strong, and I don't want to imagine how it will be without them. But, as all of you who have already passed this day know, it's also a beginning. As we are no longer children, we pass into adulthood. We will have new friends, new challenges, and new hardships. But while leaning on old and friends and making those new ones, we will not only surivive, but we will thrive. Good luck, class of 2012."

Cindy smiled. This was the first time in the school's history that the salutictorian had spoken, but Jimmy had insisted, saying he would give up his speech rights to Cindy, saying she had a lot to see. But in the end, he didn't have to do that.

She thought back to her speech as she sat in the folding chair. An ending. She sighed Libby was going to a local beauty college while she was going to Princeton. She wouldn't hear from her for a while, save in e-mails. And she would probably not see Jimmy again until a high school reuinion. That tore her heart in two.

The principal reapproached the podium, announcing the valedictorian, James Neutron, was about to speak.

"I'm not going to take up too much of your time. Cindy really said all that needs to be said." He avoided her eyes as she tried to catch his gaze and she noticed he was shaking even worse than before. "I just had to thank some people. My parents…" Cindy looked back at Mr. and Mrs. Neutron. The were holding hands and their eyes glowed with pride. "For not only putting up with those pesky things I like to call failed experiments, but for encouraging those." Everyone laughed, especially Cindy. All of them could remember so many inventions that had gone wrong. "My favorite invention, my dog, Goddard, for always being there." There was a bark from right beside Cindy. She looked down at the mechanical kanine and patted his head, smiling. "And my three best friends, Sheen, Carl, and Libby." Cindy tried to hid the sudden pain that hit her heart when she wasn't mentioned as a friend. She thought she deserved at least that much. "They helped me to be, well, one, still alive, considering all the times I've messed up." Once again a laugh rang out. Even Cindy, who could feel the sting of unshed tears, had to smirk. He _had _messed up a lot. But he always found a way out. "And, two, for standing by me all those times. But the person I really need to thank should be the person up here now. She worked hard to get where she is and deserves it. I am, of course, speaking of Cindy Vortex." Her head shot up. She had no clue what was about to be said. "Those of you who know our standing," he continued, "were surprised, I'm sure, to hear her unmentioned as a friend." There was a sharp intake of breath. "That's because I have been lying to myself since I was _nine_. At first, I said that I hated her and she was my worst enemy. Then I said she was just a friend. I may never see her again, so, speaking of endings, it ends now. I love Cindy Vortex." He bit his lip and walked offstage, avoiding her eyes. Eyes that were currently filled with tears as her heart beat wildly.

After it was over, Cindy went with Libby to an after-party. She tried, and failed to find Jimmy, until Libby convinced Sheen to retrieve him. He kept his eyes down. Sheen led Libby off somewhere and Cindy took a deep breath.

"Nice speech, Neutron," she flirted, but he didn't take it as such.

"Look, I'm sorry. I know I embarrassed you and I know you don't feel the same, but I couldn't hide it anymore. It was killing me!"

She took a step towards him.

"Wha—what are you doing?"

"Just hold still, Captain Cranium," she ordered, before pressing her lips to his. _'This is the beginning,' _she thought, before ceasing thought entirely. She pulled away and observed the look on his face, which was something of a happily shocked reaction.

"What was that for?"

"That, apparently, was one of the beginnings mentioned in my speech. I love you, too."

She went off to find Libby, finally realizing that endings weren't so bad. There had to be an ending for there to be a beginning. Like the one Libby told her about when she was found about Sheen not wanting to be her boyfriend any more in favor of being her fiancé. And Jimmy not being her friend in exchange for having him be the love of her live.

Yep, endings were fine.

As long as a beginning followed.


End file.
